


Replacement

by Um_Lol



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Nightmares, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Um_Lol/pseuds/Um_Lol
Summary: Mac feels something off about this day. Maybe it was the way they laughed at her, or was it just her? It was neither of those.
Relationships: Heather Duke/Heather McNamara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably make this into a series since I have lots of ideas for this
> 
> Also, if you didn't read the tags, this does mention suicide so you have bee warned.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

I feel something’s off today. Something just feels strange. It’s nothing Mac, don’t be self conscience. I mean, there’s nothing wrong with me, or my makeup so I’m just having weird thoughts. I get to school, with all my friends. And they’re laughing. What? What could they be laughing about?

“Heather, what’s so funny?” I ask.

They all glare at me, like I’ve asked the most stupid question ever. Duke lets out a sigh.

“Why would you ever think we actually wanted you in our group?”

“Right? They let me in because they were looking for a replacement,” Veronica sneers.

I look over to Heather Chandler, hoping that she’ll stop these two saying anything else.

“I mean, we did want to tell you but we didn’t get the chance to.”

Tears are almost coming out. Why would they tell me this way? I thought Duke would be nicer when telling me. This isn’t like her.

“Mac, you’re absolutely worthless in our group. All you do is whine,” Duke says.

“The whole school thinks you’re pathetic. Maybe you’ll join Martha Dumptruck and be where you belong,” Chandler says.

“But Duke, don’t you care about me? Why are y-”

“You thought I actually cared about you? No one cares about you, just accept it. You’ll probably die alone and everyone would be happier without you here.”

They all laugh and suddenly the whole school is all laughing at me. I start to cry. Did she really not care? Tears roll down my cheeks. I see Veronica handing pills, more specifically sedatives. Everyone wanted me to die. I take the bottle without hesitation. This should’ve happened all those years before, but someone stopped each time before I got the chance to die. Heather Duke was always there each time before I died, even if she wasn’t there, I stopped myself for her. But now, she doesn’t care.

Did she ever care? She must’ve cared back then, or she’s really good at fake crying. I doubt that. But I guess we all would be better off without me. I look at the bottle of sedatives in my hand before trying to open them. I struggle opening the child proof cap.

“Aw, does Heather need help opening the bottle?” Duke jokes.

I finally open it and take a handful of pills. Everyone is laughing at me. People who I thought were friends. I put the pills in my mouth and try to swallow.

I wake up.

Oh God, I'm covered in sweat. What time is it? I walk over to check the time. 2:00 AM. I rub my eyes and go and turn on the lights. At least I can see now. That dream felt so real. Does everyone hate me? Do my friends even like me? I grab my phone to call someone. C’mon Duke wake up. I need her to come over. She picks up.

“Huh? Mac, what are doing this late?” She asks.

“Can you come over?” I ask.

“Of course, I’ll be right there,” Duke says.

She hangs up the call. It won’t take long for her to get here, since she has a Jeep. I wonder if I’m disturbing her, maybe she doesn’t even want to come over but feels forced to. I remind myself that the dream wasn’t real, she isn’t like that. I know she isn’t like that. I look over at my pillows, noticing that they’re wet. I must’ve cried, a lot. I think they wouldn’t want to replace me with Veronica. They do care about me. I think.

I hear the doorbell. Heather’s here! I run downstairs and unlock the door.

“Come in.” I say.

“You never did answer my question, why are you awake at 2 AM?” She asks, while walking in.

“Um, we’ll talk about that...”

Heather looks at my eyes fora while. Why is she looking at my eyes?

“She looks like she’s been crying.” Heather murmurs.

Oh shit.

“What?” I ask.

“Fuck, did I say that out loud?”

“Yeah, I’ll tell you why later but let’s head upstairs to my bedroom.”

How is she that observant? We go upstairs, and I notice that after that comment, Heather looks far more worried. See, she does care. Or I hope she does. We both sit down on my bed.

“So, to put it short, I had a really bad nightmare. Like I cried during it.” I say.

I don’t make eye contact with her. What will she think of me? Maybe I should’ve just dealt with it myself-

“Are you all right? Do you want to tell me what it was about or uh, talk about something else?” She asks.

“This is going to sound really bad but basically, you, Heather and Veronica said some pretty mean things about me.”

“What? Did you cry because of them-”

“I kinda forgot to mention that you guys gave me pills to kill myself,” I mumble.

“Oh God are you all right? Is this because of that shit I said about you during freshman year because I’m so fucking sorry about that-”

“No, Heather, I’ve forgiven you for that, I don’t know why I had that nightmare. But can I ask you something?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you guys hate me? Would you guys replace me with Veronica? I know it’s a stupid dream and I shouldn’t believe what my mind is telling me, but I can’t forget what you said during the dream,” I say, almost on the verge of tears.

Duke hugs me.

“Heather, they don’t hate you. We would never replace you with Veronica, we all care about you. I care about you. And if I don’t say it enough, I-I love you.” Duke says, ending the sentence quietly.

“I couldn’t hear what you said at the end, can you repeat?” I tease.

“I- I’m not repeating...” she stutters.

“I’m only kidding, I heard you the first time. I love you too Heather.”

I kiss her on the cheek. A bright blush covers her face. How can she be so cute? I smile to myself until I notice she’s smirking. Why is she smirking? Her hands go down to my stomach. I swear if she’s going to do that-

“HEATHER! Stop, please, you know how ticklish I am,” I laugh.

“Make me.”

I glance around to see if there was anyway I could stop her. Pillows. I grab one of the yellow pillows and hit her across the head.

“Fuck you!” Heather says.

She grabs a pillow and hits me back.

“Now we’re even,” she laughs.

I let out a yawn and lay down on the bed.

“Well I’m tired so I’m going back to sleep.” I tell her.

“Think you could use some company?” Heather asks, while snuggling up next to me.

“Sure, Heather...” I say, slowly drifting off to sleep.

As I’m about to fall asleep, I feel Heather kiss me on the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> @um-l0l on tumblr if you wanna follow me there.


End file.
